


(Girl)Friends Worth A Lifetime

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Elf Weiss, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Panic, Gay Weiss panicking, Kisses, Kitsune Pyrrha cause she cool, Passionate kisses, Urban Fantasy, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Useless Sapphic Penny, Useless Sapphic Ruby, Werewolf Ruby, dumb gays being gay, i stg this might be the most sapphic thing I ever write, pure fluff, wow damn Pyrrha is the only one not useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: Hope ya enjoy kyrin!
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos & Penny Polendina, Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Penny Polendina/Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	(Girl)Friends Worth A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmokyrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmokyrin/gifts).



> Hope ya enjoy kyrin!

**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

As Ruby was waiting for Penny to recharge, she quietly reminisced about how lucky she was to be here. As a werewolf barista who ran a café with her sister even after midnight, it wasn’t too much of a stretch to say her life was weird. But really, she wouldn’t have it any other way. The job she had was the perfect way to meet new people and listen to their stories. But out of all the stories she had heard, none were as exciting as the story she seemed to be living out. 

Ever since childhood she had been good friends with a certain heiress to the SDC and a very talented Mixed Martial Artist, who also happened to be a kitsune, knowing them far before they became the people they were today. Those two people were of course, Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, two of her three girlfriends and easily two of the most important people in her life. The other few being Blake, her sister Yang and her other girlfriend Penny. 

Out of the many additions she had to her friends and family, Penny was by far the newest, having found the robot abandoned in an alleyway. After she had managed to use her aura to bring some life back into the girl however, her auto repair took care of the rest, and after making fast friends with both Weiss and Pyrrha had become the newest member to their polyamorous relationship. 

Being out in Vale, Ruby always knew she was going to meet interesting people one way or the other, but meeting a robot, a heiress to one of the richest corporations in Remnant and a kitsune who also knew martial arts was something that never would’ve come to her mind. And yet here she was. Operating a café with all her friend’s endless support. And the love of three of the most caring people she ever knew, other than maybe Yang, but she was her sister! Of course, Yang would be caring! 

Upon seeing Penny's previously yellow energy bar finally recharge upto full, Ruby quickly decided to prepare a drink for her. For some reason, Penny’s tastes were always aligned towards a strange concoction of milk, honey and mint and knowing how her girlfriend would probably like the taste of her favorite drink, she decided to brew it up in anticipation. 

As she watched Penny’s green eyes light up in excitement upon seeing her, she was immediately taken aback as Penny caught her off guard with a hug which she immediately reciprocated.

“Salutations Girlfriend Ruby!” She said, excitedly before giving her a kiss, that made her wolf ears droop to the top of her head, and cause her face to go red. 

“Hi Penny.” Ruby said, after letting out a cough and catching her raging thoughts. “Here! I made you your favorite drink. The Milky Way!” 

Watching as Penny’s face lit up in happiness, Ruby was once again caught off guard when Penny gave her a kiss on her cheek. As her mind descended into a mess of jargon and incomprehensible thoughts, she watched as Penny finished her drink and replied. “Excellent as always Girlfriend Ruby! I always enjoy your brewing.”

Noticing her tail starting to wag, Ruby only bashfully smiled, saying. “Only… the best f-for my girlfriend…”

Nothing was going to deny that between the combined strength of Pyrrha and Penny, Ruby was going to end up useless. However, at least even she could control it to some extent. Poor Weiss on the other hand, merely ended up panicking every time any one of them showed her affection. It had become somewhat of a running gag in fact, between the three of them. 

As she turned around to pick up her scroll, she noticed a message on it from Weiss, telling her that she and Pyrrha were going to come by to visit today and that they had planned something special for them today. At least that’s all she was able to decipher, before suddenly Ruby was overwhelmed by an immense feeling of satisfaction. As she turned her neck around, she quickly found the source to be Penny, brushing her tail, which seemed to have come out from the amount of feelings Ruby was experiencing. 

As she began to softly run her hands through her tail, Ruby felt like she was in heaven. And that was before Penny decided to also scratch her ears. 

“Hey! That tickles!” Ruby said, giggling all the way, as she turned around. 

Penny simply gave her biggest smile and said, “All the more reason why I should do it!” before once again giving her a kiss on the lips. Eyes widening at first, she eventually closed her eyes and simply pulled her in closer, knowing that few things would ever be sweeter than Penny’s kisses and the taste of the Milky Way together.

* * *

There were few things more precious to Weiss than the few times she could give herself a day off. Fortunately, with Whitley starting to take up some of the pressure of running the SDC away from her and the amazing work her assistants were doing, Weiss finally did get the time to see one of those very things. 

As she walked outside the SDC Headquarters, taking in the smell of the winter night, she let out a sigh and went over and sat next to a desk, waiting for someone ‘special’. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to wait too long, as sure enough a red car pulled over to reveal Pyrrha Nikos, multiple time mixed martial arts champion, kitsune and also her girlfriend, along with Ruby and Penny. 

Now admittedly, when she was growing up, she had no idea that this was going to be her life from now on. Ending up with a polyamorous relationship with three people was far from the original plan her father had made for her, a lesbian elf, and she was more than happy to see it become a thing of the past. After all, when she was happy with what she had, who cared about a plan? Especially one from her father of all people. 

As she watched Pyrrha get out of the car, her two tails open, she greeted the kitsune. “Hello Pyrrha.”

“Hello Weiss. It’s been a long time.” Pyrrha said, flashing a warm smile.

Smiling back, she gave her a warm smile, before embracing her. “I know. Work has been…”

“Difficult?” Pyrrha said, affectionately giving her a kiss on the forehead as she helped her into the car. 

Blushing slightly, she responded “Yes. A lot changed in the last few months. Ever since Whitley decided that he wanted to try his hand at running the SDC someday, I’ve been trying to give him all the knowledge I know. It was… difficult at first. But eventually, he and I settled into our roles, and now he’s taken to the responsibility remarkably well. Maybe sometime soon, he may even take over the company.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. Congratulations Weiss.” Pyrrha said, her green eyes sparkling, she moved her two tails to hug Weiss. “You really did manage to turn things around for the better. Not just for yourself, but even the rest of your family. I’m proud of you.”

_ ‘So Fluffy. I could stay here forever.’  _ Weiss thought, as the two tails wrapped all over her body, immediately giving her an immense feeling of satisfaction. 

Watching as Pyrrha looked on, she simply took in her girlfriend’s features. Her incredibly well muscled body, her firm hips, her adorable fox ears and those oh so beautiful green eyes. Suddenly, her mind was practically racing with all sorts of thoughts, most of them involving Pyrrha’s ears. 

Almost as if autopilot, she reached out and quietly petted out Pyrrha’s ears. Watching her girlfriend’s face turn a shade of red even deeper than the dress she was wearing, she scratched her ears. As Pyrrha let out a squeal of excitement, her mind was practically provoked, and Weiss was unable to control herself any longer. She reached out, coming closer and closer towards Pyrrha’s face, running her hands through Pyrrha’s hair, before softly caressing the cheeks and then ending up with a kiss on her lips. 

The smell of fresh autumn leaves was heavenly, the feeling of Pyrrha’s lips over hers divine, and the feeling of Pyrrha’s tail comfortably wrapping her around as she kissed made her feel so secure. In this position, Pyrrha could’ve done whatever she wanted, and Weiss would’ve accepted it, which is why she was so surprised, to find Pyrrha actually leaned into it, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. 

Aura’s mixing together, Weiss had never felt so closer to anyone in the world. Her face practically red from excitement, embarrassment and sheer panic, Weiss closed her eyes, determined to hold on to the feeling for as long as possible. At least until her lungs began to give out. Breathing deeply as she pulled away from Pyrrha, she passed one last kiss against her now similarly exhausted girlfriend’s neck, leaving a blue mark that was eventually turned into a snowflake. 

Gasping for air, Pyrrha said. “That… That was… something.”

As Weiss tried to recover her thoughts from the sheer number of feelings she had felt, she felt a strange tingling sensation on her back, as she ran her hands over her exposed shoulders, she felt a slight twitch as she ran her hand through the back of her neck. Seemed like she wasn’t the only one who decided to give a mark.

“Turn around Weiss.” Pyrrha said, to which Weiss did as she asked.

As she did, she was wondering what Pyrrha exactly had in mind before suddenly she felt warm all over her body, similarly to how she reacted when Pyrrha had her in her tails and when she was being kissed by her. Crouching into herself, she let out a gasp when Pyrrha pulled away only for that same tingling sensation to come back and this time, feel more like a campfire. 

As the sensation died down, Weiss was able to hear Pyrrha say. “Now, we’re all connected.”

And indeed, now they all were.

* * *

As Penny walked over, petting Ruby’s ears as they waited for Pyrrha and Weiss to arrive, she decided to try her hand at brewing. After receiving a handy run down of the instruction from a very, very lovestruck Ruby, she immediately tried to remake the Milky Way. Unfortunately, due to her getting the order slightly mixed up, she instead ended up with something that resembled what was called a bedchamber. 

Looking down in disappointment, she was caught off guard by Ruby who bearhugged her, wrapping her around in so much werewolf fur that had she been human, she might have fallen asleep right then and there. Not to say, she wasn’t opposed to that, but currently they were waiting for their girlfriends to arrive. 

“Hey, it took me some time to figure out brewing, so don’t be too upset if you don’t get it for the first time.”

“Thank you, girlfriend Ruby.” She said, activating her internal heater and bringing Ruby over to a place where they both could sit, comfortably sharing each other’s warmth. As time passed, she eventually noticed that Ruby had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Not wanting to interrupt her rest, she decided to let her sleep there and simply rested her own face against Ruby’s hair. 

It was peaceful. A still moment where nothing else mattered other than the fact that she was here, living her life with someone she loved. 

It was only a moment. And yet it was everything she had ever wanted. Weiss was right. Life truly was about living in the moment. 

Before she fell asleep along with Ruby however, she noticed the door’s opening to reveal… Pyrrha and Weiss, her other girlfriends!

“Hello Girlfriend Weiss! Hello Girlfriend Pyrrha!” Penny exclaimed, wiggling her bow with excitement. 

“Hi Penny.” Weiss said with a wave, blushing as she came closer. 

“Seems like Ruby’s a little tired today?” Pyrrha said, gazing at Ruby who was now resting on the bench.

“Indeed. She has had a rather long day.” Penny explained, before walking over to Ruby and affectionately scratching her ears, which of course made the werewolf giggle before eventually trying to swat away Penny’s hand with her furry hand. 

Taking Ruby’s hand in her own, Penny gently helped her off the bench, just in time for her to wake up and find both Pyrrha and Weiss standing in front of the corner. 

“Pyrrha! Weiss!” She said, before nearly jumping across the corner and catching the two of them in a bearhug only Yang could ever match.

“Oof! Too tight! Too tight!” The elf responded, her blush maddening even more, while Pyrrha just stood there wrapping her tails around Ruby as well. Her height seemed to often even out the odds when it came to Ruby’s sheer hugging strength. 

“So! What’s the plan ladies?” Ruby asked in a playful tone, after setting down her two girlfriends. 

“It’s been far too long since we’ve all met up, so Pyrrha and I decided, it’s time for a celebration.” Weiss explained, with a bit of a curtsy smile. 

“That sounds wonderful! Where shall we be going?”

“Penthouse suite, The Schnee Gala. We’ll be spending the night there.” Pyrrha explained, a sleepy look in her eyes.

“Spoiling us already Weiss?” Ruby teased.

“Why excuse you, I don’t often get the time to do so! So, if I am going to spoil my girlfriends, I’m going to do it right!” Weiss replied, crossing her arms and pouting.

Smiling as she watched Ruby only walk up to her and pull her cheeks around, she turned to face Pyrrha, who had taken the opportunity to give her a hug. 

As she relaxed into it, she finally understood why Ruby described Pyrrha’s hugs and somewhat like Yang’s. Because, they often had the same effect. To envelop her, with a sense of safety and protection. To tuck her in and tell her that nothing was going to hurt them, not as long as Pyrrha was around. It was a nice feeling to have. 

“How are you doing girlfriend Pyrrha?”

“Welll… as it turns out the martial arts world seems to be having an interesting time. So many new fighters have joined the ring and each one seems to bring their own style and nature to their craft. It’s all very interesting.” Pyrrha explained. 

“Yes, but I imagine you seem to be enjoying it?”

“Of course! It’s always interesting to see the new and inventive ways people use their skills and techniques. Who knows, maybe someone new will become the champion instead of me.”

“Maybe that will be the case, but no matter what happens, do remember, you have our support!”

“Thanks Penny.” Pyrrha replied.

“Say, would you mind showing me what it feels like to have been embraced by a kitsune’s tails?”

“Hm?” Pyrrha replied, her face blushing madly. 

“I wanted to understand what it felt like to be hugged by your tails. If that’s alright with you?”

“I mean sure Penny. Just be careful though, they can be a little… overwhelming.” Pyrrha said, before wrapping her tails around her legs and chest. 

Feeling the soft fur against her body, Penny immediately understood what Pyrrha meant when she said, the feeling was overwhelming. Her entire sensory system was practically malfunctioning as the feelings of love and affection overwhelmed her. As she tried to let out a sound, she was instead met with complete jargon as all that came out of her mouth was. 

“1010101010100110101010110100110.” 

“Oh dear! I’m sorry Penny!” Pyrrha said, quickly moving her tails away from Penny’s body and catching her before she ended up falling. 

“It’s alright… girlfriend Pyrrha. I understand now… why your tails have such… persuasive powers.” Penny let out, as her jumbling mess of a mind tried sorting herself out. 

Was this what Ruby and Weiss had felt like whenever Pyrrha hugged them? 

Speaking of which, it seemed like the two’s mischievous antics hadn’t stopped in the slightest, as was evident by the amount of rose petals around Weiss’s feet, the amount of red kiss marks all over her skin and neck and the shade of pink Weiss’s face seemed to permanently be stuck on. 

Giggling as she saw brief glimpses of Ruby, hugging, kissing and basically performing every single act of affection possible, she could only imagine how much worse it must have been for Weiss. At least until Weiss got some revenge of her own and caught Ruby with a kiss. Scrunching her face together adorably as she managed to keep Ruby in place, she found respite as Pyrrha also walked towards Ruby and helped out by petting her ears with her tail, calming down the young werewolf and making her sit down on the ground and almost fall asleep. 

“Interesting. I did not know your tails could also have the opposite effect.” Penny noted. 

“Yeah well, it’s nice to have it… sometimes. Especially when you have… a hyperactive werewolf for a girlfriend.” Weiss replied, still bumbling around for the sheer amount of affection Ruby shared with her. 

“Huh?” Ruby yawned, as she tried looking at Weiss. But luckily before she fell, Pyrrha managed to help her up on her feet. Planting a kiss on her cheek, she watched Ruby blush up again as Pyrrha also decided to ‘help’ carry her over to their car in the bridal carry. 

“So, Penny? Shall we go?” Weiss asked, coughing into her hand before offering it to her. 

Accepting the proposal, she said. “Alright Girlfriend Weiss!” 

“I can’t wait for all the fun we shall have with each other!”

* * *

Pyrrha didn’t normally get the chance to unwind. As if her busy life as a prize-winning fighter wasn’t too important, also being a celebrity on top of it had been… becoming rather tiring on her. Fortunately for her, the stresses of her work were starting to fade, the arrival of new talent serving a nice way to take some of the attention off of her and into the people who could really use it. 

A nice side effect of that was, her getting more chances to do stuff like this. To really party with the people she loved. Sure, she probably wasn’t going to be in the best shape for the next fight, but honestly, after 5 years of being a champion, Pyrrha was more than happy to take it a little easy. She saw how much the trophy affected people, how much people’s lives were ruined by the stress that came along with it. 

The same almost happened to her, had it not been for the lovely people currently sitting down beside her, all comfortably wrapped up in some sort of fur or warm and fuzzy blanket. When she had walked into the coffee shop all those years ago, finding Ruby serving up coffee at the most god forsaken hours, she had never imagined that she would end up here. 

She had come to Ruby’s café, tired, ready to give up and to just end it all. She returned however, a changed woman, who after taking some steps to actually take care of herself, now actually had something to look forward to after her life as a prize-winning fighter. And after the celebrations she had tonight, she couldn’t deny the feeling of excitement and glee she had. 

The way Penny seemed to know how to play literally every single game they threw at her. No matter how complex the rules or how difficult the calculations. Eventually meaning they had to ban some games. 

Or how Weiss always dominated monopoly and how her experience as a CEO made her the most terrifying person to go up against on the board, or how Ruby with her endless speed and enthusiasm livened up literally every game of UNO they could play. And how she always managed to call uno or challenge everyone else before they could even make a move. 

Sure Pyrrha, may not have beaten anyone today, but honestly, she wouldn’t mind losing. Especially not if it was to these fine people. To end off the day, the four of them decided to watch a movie together while having some dinner Pyrrha had cooked up. It was classic Mistral cuisine, filled to the brim with spices and a mix of traditional and new cooking styles. 

She had done a lot of experimentation while trying to be healthier when it came to her profession and as such, she also happened to pick up some more… culinary skills to make some better food for her girlfriends. Watching the smiles on their faces perk up as they all ate while enjoying the movie was something truly special. 

And yet, it could never match the feeling of contentment or warmth she was feeling, wrapped up with Penny and Weiss on either side resting comfortably as her and Ruby sat in the middle sharing her warmth with them all. Smiling to herself as ended up noticing the two of them had dozed off, right into Pyrrha and Ruby’s laps no less. She watched as the sudden movement of Weiss’s head ended up ever so slightly waking Ruby up. 

As she woke up, drowsy and tired, Pyrrha immediately gave her a smile before whispering “Feeling sleepy?”

As she began to affectionately pat Weiss’s head, Ruby responded with a yawn. “Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Today had been a long day… anyway.”

“Want me to tuck you in?”

“If you want.”

After shortly ruffling Ruby’s ears with her hands and then eventually and then starting to brush Ruby’s tail, she noticed the werewolf letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction before eventually clinging towards her. Wrapping her tails around Ruby, she made sure to make her feel as comfy as possible. At least until even she found herself overwhelmed, as somehow even in their sleep, Penny had latched onto one of her tails with Weiss grabbing the other and had begun to brush them.

As she sat there, allowing the feelings of warmth and comfort to seep in, to help her finally rest herself. Letting out a sigh, much like Ruby, she rested her head on the wewolf, waiting for the eventual embrace of sleep to come and take her into her dreams. 

Or maybe it already had… given how the life she was living was already a dream. And if that was the case, then she knew she was never waking up. 

Not as long as she had her friends by her side. 


End file.
